


Gay Chicken

by sootnose



Series: Prominence of Kaon AUs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humanformers, Nonbinary Transgender Character(s), Other, Swearing, insensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: At a party at his friend's house, Galvatron meets Prominence. Galvatron finds himself questioning his orientation.





	

“What the fuck are you even”, Galvatron said, sipping his beer and giving the smaller kid a sideways glance.

The kid leaned in closer, all huge brown eyes and practically drowning in that oversized hoodie.  
“That’s irrelevant, but you’re an asshole.”

Galvatron cocked a dark eyebrow and smacked the beer on the table next to the sofa. It was on.

The kid was cute for – Galvatron was guessing a boy. Gay chicken and everything. So boy, probably. And damn, but they used their cuteness to their advantage. Softly placing their hands on his chest, curling their fingers into his shirt, leaning in closer, lips parted. Their lips touched his cheek, almost the corner of his mouth.

“Chicken”, they whispered. Right. Galvatron grinned, slid a hand to the kid’s cheek and nipped their lower lip. The kid just fucking leaned in, practically oozed into his lap, and for a moment Galvatron wondered if he’d be the one to chicken out first. Oh fuck no. The kid lifted a leg over Galvatron’s and sat astride it, light brown fingers twiddling with the collar of his shirt. The kid fucking licked the inside of his upper lip. Yeah, no. Not gonna happen. Galvatron nipped their lip with his teeth and replied in kind. The kid slipped their hands behind his neck, fingers into his hair. Galvatron put a hand on the kid’s waist and pulled them closer, and the little piece of shit ground themself against him. Fuuuuuck. Galvatron slipped his hand lower and groped their ass. One hand left his hair and slid down his chest to his abdomen and – fucking hell.

“Um, guys? Do you wanna get a room?” someone asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Both pulled back slightly. Not enough to indicate recoiling. Just enough to negotiate.

“Tie?” the kid asked.

“Tie”, Galvatron agreed.

The kid slid out of his lap and Galvatron grabbed his beer and downed the rest of it in one gulp. Jesus fucking Christ. He needed another. Not that it’d change anything, this shit didn’t even make him tipsy. Something else to think about, anyway.

And would you look at that, just on cue, the kid plopped back on the sofa and shoved him a can.  
“So…” they said, fiddling with the lid of the beer they’d kept to themself before opening the can. Galvatron looked at them suspiciously.

“You got a name?” they finished, sipping the beer and looking up to Galvatron over the rim of the can.

Galvatron dragged a hand down his face. Fuckin’ great. He wrenched the can open with more power than strictly necessary and glared into the distance momentarily before acquiescing.

“Galvatron.” He lifted the ankle of one leg over the knee of the other, hanged an arm down the backrest of the sofa and glowered at the wall across the room like it had personally insulted him. “Yours?”

“Prominence”, the kid replied and pulled their feet up on the sofa. Had they taken off their shoes? Galvatron didn’t want to think about the amount of shit they’d have on their socks by the time they’d dragged themself home from the party. Unless they planned to sit the whole rest of the time, he supposed.

“So what are you anyway?” he repeated his earlier question. The kid seemed like they were about to facepalm with the beer can.

“I’m nonbinary”, they said, and pinned Galvatron with a flat look that seemed to challenge him to say anything disparaging. ‘Go on. I’ll throw the rest of my beer on you. Just watch me.’ Or something.

“Whatever”, Galvatron said and looked away. Prominence bristled. At least the beer didn’t fly.  
Galvatron turned to look at Prominence again.

“Do you often end up snogging people before even knowing their names? You’re awfully casual about this”, he asked. It was bugging him, a little.

Prominence shrugged. “It happens.”

Galvatron boggled. Just a little. “Really?” he ground out. They had to be joking. Right?

Prominence put their beer aside and fluffed their curly hair at the nape before flattening their palms against the sides of their neck, looking kind of thoughtful. “Yeah. Waterspout thinks it’s fucking hilarious. So, uh. They do this kinda thing a lot.” Prominence looked a little sheepish. “Sorry.”

Suddenly a thick redhead shot onto the sofa between Galvatron and Prominence – Waterspout.

“Prominencee~” they laughed and hugged their smaller friend to their ample bosom. Prominence leaned their cheek against Waterspout’s shoulder and hugged them back.

Galvatron looked at the two from the corner of his eye. “Are you two an item?” he asked, casually pointing a finger between the two of them.

Waterspout laughed and shook their head. “Nah. Not my thing”, they said, all smiles. Galvatron found himself tilting up a corner of his mouth against his better judgement. Triage had said that his sibs were a riot. (It had sounded kind of sarcastic, but you never knew with him.) Galvatron didn’t see how Triage’s older sister Eddy was anything like a riot, but Waterspout? They had energy to fill a room.

“Where’s Triage, by the way?” Waterspout asked Galvatron. He just shrugged.

“Scampered off somewhere. No surprise with that gay chicken challenge of yours, to be honest.”

Waterspout frowned. “True. I guess I didn’t really think that through. But gosh, I remembered he said that you were really competitive–”

“He said ‘bullheaded’, didn’t he”, Galvatron put in, rolling his eyes a little.

Waterspout laughed. “He did! But I just remembered that and I was like, hey, I got Promi here and – yeah.”

Galvatron nodded. “I see.”

Eddy walked in and made a beeline to the sofa they sat on, her long black hair fanning out behind her. 

“Hey, Promi”, she acknowledged with a nod, voice smooth and low. The kind of voice that’d get her a job as a call girl in the blink of an eye. Her cool gaze settled on the redhead.

“Waterspout. There’s people upstairs who don’t belong there”, she said, looking down at her sibling.

Prominence extracted themself from Waterspout’s hold, and Waterspout sighed and got up to follow after their sister.

Prominence seemed to debate momentarily, then grabbed their empty beer can, waved a hand at Galvatron, and jogged after their friend. They threw the can into trash on the way.

Galvatron looked after them. Prominence had a nice ass. Half-covered by the oversized hoodie, anyway, but what was visible was nice.

And wasn’t _that_ a glower-inducing thought. The wallpaper deserved something horrible happening to it.

* * *

“Did you enjoy molesting Galvatron”, Triage asked when the trio passed his open door. He didn’t even take his eyes off the TV screen. Prominence assumed he’d seen their reflection in the screen, then. They stopped and let Waterspout and Eddy continue on their merry way.

“Uh-huh”, Prominence agreed. Triage scowled. Prominence wasn’t sure if it was at them or the game. “Think he enjoyed it just as much if that helps any.”

“It doesn’t, but thanks anyway”, Triage muttered at the TV screen, and flopped over his knees when his character died.

He placed the controller on his bed and glared up at Prominence. “It’s not that I don’t tolerate you or whatever but that whole shtick of yours is a little too close to coercion for my liking.”

Prominence ground their teeth and stared at the suddenly very interesting wallpaper. There was a stripe of dolphins. Prominence wondered if the wallpaper in Triage’s room had been changed since he was a kid or if he just liked dolphins. They hid their hands inside the neckline of their hoodie and smoothed them over their neck before looking down at Triage.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I know you don’t – Sorry.”

Triage got up and raked his fingers through his bleached hair. “Yeah, fine. Whatever”, he said, smiled a little self-deprecating smile and shooed Prominence out of his room.

Prominence stood outside the closed door and pinched the bridge of their nose. Great. Fantastic.

They followed the sound of Eddy’s voice down the hall – a simple cutting “Out.” – and Waterspout’s “Heyy~ I thought we agreed nobody goes upstairs? Oh? You didn’t know? Well that’s sucks, buu~t we’re going down now, and do me favour and tell your friends upstairs is off limits, okay? Yeah? Thaa~nk youu~!“

And oh, there the duo that had snuck up was, coming towards Prominence down the hall, herded by Waterspout and Eddy. They passed by Prominence and Prominence trailed after.

Galvatron had apparently finally decided to drag his ass upstairs and was leaning on the frame of Triage’s door when they got back. He noticed the little herd and caught Prominence’s eye. 

Prominence wasn’t sure how to react – nod? Smile? Wink? Look away, bite their lip, blush like a virgin, what? They ended up staring back like they had matches holding their eyelids open and fiddling with the zipper of their hoodie. Fuck. Prominence wasn’t generally that interested in guys but – fuck. Galvatron was good looking. Muscular, not in a bodybuilder way, but in a more practical way. He had wide shoulders and thick tan arms and a shirt that was snug enough to show off his body without looking like a sausage skin.

Prominence had earlier been a bit too close to get a good general view, and now that they had, they suddenly had a distinct need to slap themself. God fucking dammit. Crushing on Waterspout hadn’t been a problem. They were already good enough friends that it wasn’t even a thing. ‘Oh, yeah, I think I got a crush on you.’ 'Aww, that’s flattering. Thanks, Promi.’ They’d gotten a kiss on their cheek. They’d already known Waterspout was aro in any case, so – it hadn’t even been a thing.

“Close the door, you’re letting the heat out”, Triage said to Galvatron. His voice echoed in the hallway.

“Hmm, just a moment”, Galvatron said. He waited until Prominence was passing him and had just ripped their eyes off him to slide his fingers against the sleeve of Prominence’s hoodie.

“Hey”, he said. Prominence stopped and turned to look at him, tilted their head.

“Yes?” Damn they were good. All even and cool. No problem whatsoever here, nope.

“You got any free time next week?” Galvatron had pinched the fabric of Prominence’s sleeve between thumb and forefinger.

“Sure!” Prominence flashed a crooked smile and lifted their hand up in between them, pulling Galvatron’s hand along. Prominence lifted an eyebrow at said appendage, which quickly let go and retreated back to Galvatron’s side. “This you asking me out?” Prominence continued, looking upwards at Galvatron.

“Sure”, Galvatron said with a hint of a smile. Oh, nice. Thank you, Prominence hadn’t had any plans of walking out of here or anything.

Prominence ended up smoothing their hands over their neck again.

“Uh, you wanna exchange skypes or something?”

Galvatron mm-hmmed and Prominence fished their phone out of their jean pocket. They exchanged contact information while the sound effects of Triage’s game poured into the hall. Galvatron started to slump back towards Triage’s room, and Prominence took a couple steps backwards down the hall before turning around. 

“Talk to you later!” they called over their shoulder before stitching down the stairs like a Singer sewing machine and going to find Waterspout. They’d need to drop Prominence home at some point.


End file.
